Quelle soirée !
by Ange Noir des Tenebres
Summary: Toute l'équipe vient de terminer une longue et dure mission. Tous les membres se séparent afin de rentrer chez eux se reposer ... mais deux d'entre eux ont apparamment d'autres projets.


L'équipe revenait d'une de leur dernière mission, exténués et épuisés. Cette dernière mission avait été assez éprouvante pour tous les membres. Hannibal donna l'ordre à chacun de rentrer et d'aller se reposer, il les préviendrait en cas de nouvelle mission. Il tourna les talons et parti, les autres firent de même et se séparèrent, chacun allant de son côté après un rapide salut.

Barracuda rentra chez lui non loin du centre pour les jeunes de sa cité, Futé se rendit dans une maison qu'il louait quelques fois et qu'il avait spécialement réservé quelques jours avant la mission pour se reposer après. Looping, quant à lui, se dirigea vers l'hôpital des vétérans de Los Angeles.

Il marchait paisiblement dans les rues encore éclairés de la ville, quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva devant les grilles de l'hôpital. Il s'arrêta juste devant mais sans entrer pour autant. Il resta là à réfléchir quelques minutes puis fit demi-tour avant même que le gardien de nuit ne le remarque. Il prit une nouvelle direction et continua de marcher paisiblement mais à vitesse régulière. Après quelques rues de passées, il se retrouva devant une ruelle qui finissait en une impasse. Il y entra en accélérant le pas pour finalement se retrouver sous le porche de la dernière maison.

Il eut tout juste le temps de se mettre à l'abri qu'une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur la ville. Looping regarda quelques secondes la pluie, rêveur, puis se retourna vers la porte et appuya une fois sur la sonnette. Il s'accouda ensuite sur le mur de brique claires et attendit.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, à peine quelques minutes après avoir sonné, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Quand Futé aperçut Looping, un sourire lui monta jusqu'aux oreilles.

-j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais plus ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter tu sais ?!

-mais voyons, tu sais très bien qu'il ne te sert à rien de t'inquiéter pour moi, tu sais aussi très bien que cela fait très longtemps que je ne peux plus beaucoup me passer de toi.

-mais moi non plus je ne peux plus me passer de toi, je t'aime et je t'interdis d'en douter !

Comme pour sceller ce pacte informel entre eux, Looping attrapa délicatement le visage de Futé entre les paumes de ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Son compagnon d'infortune répondit tout aussi tendrement à cette preuve d'amour. Ils se quittèrent ensuite à bout de souffle et Looping étreignit Futé tout aussi doucement.

La pluie battait toujours son plein, un orage éclata et lorsqu'un éclair passa, Looping sursauta et renforça son étreinte sur Futé de peur. Ce dernier tenta de le rassurer en lui caressant le dos. Il savait à quel point Looping pouvait avoir peur des orages et plus spécialement des éclairs. Cela remonté à une de leur mission d'il y a quelques années, ils partaient pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin en Australie suite à une demande express. Ils étaient tous les trois dans un petit avion de tourisme que Futé avait réussi à dégoter. Durant le vol, un orage avait éclaté alors qu'ils passaient dans une zone de turbulences. Looping tentait de garder l'appareil en équilibre mais un éclair réussi à traverser les nuages et à s'abattre sur l'aile droite de l'appareil ce qui endommagea l'appareil et contraint le pilote à atterrir de force. Grâce à ses nombreuses compétences, Looping parvint tout de même à merveilleusement poser l'appareil mais Futé, qui se trouvait à ses côtés, eut un peu moins de chance que lui et reçu un éclat de paroi métallique dans le bras, rien de très grave mais Looping avait eu tellement peur, qu'il avait refusé de piloter un autre appareil durant tout un mois. L'équipe s'était donc retrouvée coincée pendant tout ce temps jusqu'à ce que Futé parvienne à raisonner Looping après maintes et maintes supplications.

Looping desserra quelque peu son étreinte une fois les éclairs passés et Futé en profita pour l'attirer à l'intérieur de la maison. Une fois la porte fermée, Looping se décontracta.

-enlève ton manteau, je nous ai préparé un dîner de rêve. Futé embrassa chastement Looping avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Looping sourit en le regardant partir. Il enleva sa veste en cuir et l'accrocha au porte manteau. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle à manger où il eut la magnifique surprise de découvrir une table magnifiquement décorée de pétales de roses rouge et blanche et parsemée de bougies allumées. Il s'assit à l'une des places quand Futé sortit de la cuisine avec une assiette dans chaque main, il en déposa une devant Looping et l'autre à sa propre place. Il déboucha ensuite une bouteille de champagne et en remplit le contenu de deux flûtes. Les deux hommes trinquèrent à leur amour.

Ils mirent un certain temps à manger, en fait, ils mirent plus de temps à détacher leur regard de l'autre que de toucher à leur assiette, cela au contraire ne prit que quelques minutes à peine.

Futé débarrassait les assiettes mais n'eut pas le temps d'aller dans la cuisine. A peine fut-il arrivé devant l'encadrement de la porte que Looping lui retira les assiettes des mains et les reposa sur la table. Ensuite il retourna son amant de sorte à ce qu'ils soient face à face.

-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Futé, interloqué … tu sais, si je ne débarrasse pas la table, je ne pourrais pas amener le dessert, en plus je l'ai fait tout spécialement pour toi et moi-même.

-ah oui … et de quoi s'agit-il ?

-d'une magnifique mousse aux trois chocolats que j'ai moi-même faite.

-mmm…il est vrai que cette offre me parait des plus alléchantes mais moi, je réclame un autre dessert …

-ah oui … et lequel ?

Futé avait demandé cela sur le ton de la malice. Il avait compris le petit jeu de son partenaire. Looping l'avait bien compris et se fit un malin plaisir à lui répondre.

-vois-tu, comme le disaient de nombreux philosophes, l'amour se vit au corps à corps pour mieux le partager et le ressentir. Aussi moi je réclame mon corps à corps.

Futé sourit à cette idée. Il commencer à ressentir les effets du désir, les petits chatouillements dans son bas ventre lui en disait long sur la tournure qu'allaient prendre les événements.

…

Dans la maison de Futé, il y avait une magnifique cheminée de pierre claire dans laquelle les flammes crépitaient de toutes leurs couleurs. Devant la cheminée, se trouvait un magnifique tapis de soie rouge amour avec des coussins éparpillés sur le sol. Au-dessus, un magnifique canapé d'angle beige qui s'accordait magnifiquement bien avec la couleur des murs de la pièce.

Looping souleva Futé dans les airs pour le prendre dans ses bras, ce dernier fut étonné de la force soudaine de son compagnon. La capitaine déposa son lieutenant préféré délicatement dans le canapé, sur un des coussins moelleux et alla éteindre la lumière afin de n'avoir, que pour seul éclairage, le feu crépitant et rouge vif de la cheminée. Puis les deux se mirent à s'embrasser intensément, le désir devenait de plus en plus grand et les deux hommes le ressentaient très bien.

-qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je prends les commandes de l'appareil ou alors c'est toi qui prends la navigation ? Mon lieutenant.

-j'ai bien envie de voir de quoi tu es capable … aussi … je vous laisse prendre les commandes mon capitaine !

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que Futé embrassa une nouvelle fois le capitaine qui commençait à rougir, la chaleur ou le désir ? Il n'aurait su le dire.

Looping s'empressa de débarrasser Futé de sa chemise et du t-shirt qu'il avait en dessous. Le pantalon jean suivit peu après ainsi que le boxer que Looping avait retiré très très lentement pour faire profiter encore plus son amant. Futé, quant à lui, s'atteler à enlever le t-shirt alien-movie qu'il portait ainsi que son pantalon noir. Looping se chargea lui-même de son boxer. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent ainsi complètement nus devant l'âtre de la cheminée rougeoyante.

-le canapé ne sera jamais assez grand pour ce qu'on s'apprête à faire … intervint Futé.

-dans ce cas …

Et Looping attrapa son partenaire et le fit lentement glisser sur le tapis de soie rouge amour, la tête sur les coussins avant d'aller le rejoindre et de se mettre sur lui, à cheval sur son bassin. Il embrassa tout d'abord Futé puis descendit lentement vers les tétons qu'il mordilla (ce qui fit pousser quelques grognements de plaisir à son blond) pour ensuite redescendre vers le bas ventre de Futé qui commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas illégal de faire autant souffrir de plaisir celui qu'on aime. Puis une fois arriver sur le membre de son chéri, le capitaine commença par embrasser le bout puis à le susurrer lentement, Futé ne savait plus s'il allait pouvoir résister plus longtemps car le désir était trop fort, puis le capitaine le prit en bouche et fit de long va et viens qui finirent d'achever son amant qui s'effondra sur les coussins moelleux. Le roi des airs emportait le membre de son partenaire dans un bruit de sussions qui fit encore plus frémir Futé.

-je .. je vais … arrête Looping, je vais …. Ça va venir…retire toi….

Looping arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire mais retint toujours le membre avec une main et regarda en direction de celui qu'il aimait.

-et alors ?

-ben alors … ça te déranges pas si je le fais à l'intérieur ?

-non, j'ai toujours rêvé de savoir quel goût tu avais.

Puis levant les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération, il entreprit de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Les bruits de sussions retentirent de plus beaux et Futé résista du mieux qu'il put mais finit par lâcher. Looping récupéra la semence de son acolyte et l'avala d'une traite. Puis remonta jusqu'à la tête et embrassa son partenaire afin que celui-ci puisse savoir quel goût il a.

-tu as vraiment bon goût tu sais ?

-je pense… mais il faudra que je te goûte toi pour comparer…

-mmmhhh….pas encore, pour ce soir, c'est moi le maître de cérémonie, donc toi, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Maintenant reprenons où nous nous en étions arrêter. (Il fit mine de réfléchir) ah oui, il est temps pour nous de ne faire qu'un…qu'en dis-tu ?

-j'en dis que si ça continue, je ne survivrais peut-être pas à ton talent pour faire l'amour…

Looping sourit, content de ce compliment, et embrassa de plus belle Futé. Leurs torses se touchèrent couverts d'un mince filet de sueur. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent pour ne former qu'une seule paire. Puis, à bout de souffle, les deux comparses durent se séparer. Futé en profita pour sortir de sous le canapé, une petite boite qu'il ouvrit d'une main et dans laquelle se trouvait un tube de gel et des préservatifs.

-tu avais vraiment planqué ça là ? Comment as-tu su qu'on le ferait ici ? demanda Looping étonné.

-je ne le savais pas mais j'ai planqué plusieurs de ces boites dans toute la maison, parfois même dans les endroits les plus insolites…

-du genre ?

-dans les toilettes, la salle de bain, la chambre, le garage et autres pièces toutes aussi farouches.

-mmm…je vois que tu as pensé à tout. Maintenant, laisse-moi faire tu veux ? J'aimerais t'offrir, ce soir, les cris de joie les plus merveilleux que tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer.

-dans ce cas je te laisse faire….

Et Looping prit le tube de gel de la main de Futé mais en repoussant les préservatifs.

-je n'aime pas le faire avec…

Futé ne répondit rien, montrant ainsi son accord. Looping aspergea de gel lubrifiant son entre jambes ainsi que deux de ses doigts de la main droite. Il releva légèrement le bassin de Futé. Il remonta une nouvelle fois vers la tête et embrassa son partenaire tandis qu'il faisait pénétrer un doigt dans l'ouverture de son amant. Ce dernier geste eut pour effet d'enjouer le jeune homme qui poussa un petit grognement pendant qu'il embrassait Looping. Puis un deuxième doigt le suivit, Futé gémissait à en perdre haleine. Pendant que les doigts faisaient des mouvements de ciseaux à l'intérieur de son corps, Futé fit comprendre à son partenaire, qu'il pouvait passer à la vitesse supérieure. C'est ainsi que Looping embrassa une dernière fois son amant.

Il étala le gel lubrifiant sur son propre membre puis, lentement, il entra dans le corps de son amour. Futé poussa un léger cri, à la fois cri de joie et de douleur, c'était sa première fois alors Looping décida d'y aller mollo. Une fois en lui, il attendit que l'antre s'agrandisse pour pouvoir commencer ses va et viens. Au début, tout se faisait dans la douceur, puis une fois que Futé poussa un premier cri de jouissance, il augmenta la vitesse. Futé allé bientôt atteindre le 7e ciel avec celui qu'il aimait désormais de tout son être.

Looping, tout en restant à l'intérieur de Futé, attrapa celui-ci et le souleva pour la ramener contre son torse, à cheval sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent tandis que Looping reprenait ses vas et viens, il étouffa au passage quelques cris de Futé dans leur baiser. Une fois sur le point de se laisser aller, Looping fit un quart de tour sur la droite, se colla au canapé et posa le dos de Futé sur le tissu délicat du fauteuil.

-tu es prêt, je vais bientôt finir et en beauté.

Pour toute réponse, Futé embrassa Looping. Ce dernier reprit ses mouvements qui devinrent des mouvements de butor saccadé qui arrachèrent à Futé des cris si fort qu'il pensait que toute la rue pouvait les entendre. Puis ce fut la délivrance, au bout de quelques minutes, Looping se libéra à l'intérieur du corps de son amant qui retomba sur lui dans un dernier cri de joie, épuisé. Looping lui caressa les cheveux et prit de nouveau Futé dans ses bras pour le rallonger par terre, puis il se retira délicatement du corps de celui avec lequel, ils n'avaient fait qu'un quelques secondes plus tôt.

Futé se crispa à cette douleur puis se détendit. Looping s'allongea à ses côtés et l'embrassa. Il constata que Futé était épuisé, quelle idée aussi de faire autant de sport après une telle mission, à mais oui c'est vrai …

-et c'est moi qui en ai eu l'idée en plus…

Il prit Futé, presque endormit dans ses bras, l'embrassa une dernière fois et se laissa s'endormir. Il regarda un instant le plafond beige de la maison avant de le rejoindre. Les deux se retrouvèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

…..

Le lendemain, Futé se réveilla sur le tapis de la maison, la tête soigneusement posée sur des coussins. Il ne voyait pas Looping. Il se releva mais dut s'arrêter en plein milieu du mouvement, une douleur aigue venait de le traverser et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour savoir d'où elle venait. Son arrière train le faisait horriblement souffrir, il savait que la première fois était toujours douloureuse mais la douleur était vraiment insupportable.

Looping arriva dans son dos et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Futé sursauta ce qui accentua la douleur. Il se crispa et Looping le regarda, déconcerté.

-qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Toujours crispé par la douleur, Futé répondit difficilement : j'ai mal…

Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse ce qui ne fut pas difficile de comprendre, pour Looping, d'où venait la douleur. Aussi, il s'empressa de regarder, il souleva le mince drap qui recouvrait Futé et aperçut du sang sur tout le tapis à hauteur de ses fesses.

-il va falloir que je regarde de plus près. Mets-toi sur le ventre s'il te plait ?

-euh …. Je ne sais pas si je dois t'infliger ça après ce qui s'est passé hier soir…

-ne soit pas ridicule, je sais très bien ce qu'on a fait hier soir, mais moi je veux voir ce que tu as, je m'inquiète alors pas de chichis et montre.

Ainsi il força Futé à se mettre sur le ventre. Il s'abaissa au niveau des fesses de son amant et souleva le drap à cette hauteur, il écarta la peau et aperçut l'entrée du corps de son amant garnit d'une magnifique ouverture rouge qui ne cessait pas de couler, une ouverture grande d'au moin centimètres, très dangereux pour Futé de rester comme ça, cela pourrait s'infecter.

-il va falloir aller à l'hôpital, il faut que tu te fasses recoudre. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

Futé ne répondit rien. Looping s'approcha de lui et remarqua des larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

-je suis désolé, j'y suis allé trop fort, je savais que c'était ta première fois, je suis vraiment désolé.

-désolé de quoi, de m'avoir fat atteindre le 7e voir le 8e ciel dans tes bras, ce n'est pas pour ça que je pleure…

-alors pourquoi ?

-et bien …c'est parce que…parce que…

-vas-y, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

-et bien en fait c'est parce que je ne veux pas qu'on me voit dans cet état-là, personne à part toi !

Looping fut attendrit à cette déclaration d'un homme qui, en public s'affichait comme un séducteur de femmes incontesté mais qui leur répondait toujours, que son cœur était déjà pris par la personne qui comblait actuellement sa vie.

-d'accord, je sais ce qu'on va faire…je vais te recoudre moi-même !

-quoi ?!

-ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'ai déjà fait à Hannibal quand il avait reçu une balle dans le bras, à force d'avoir été dans un hôpital psychiatrique, tu apprends des choses.

-tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

-ne t'inquiète pas Futé. Tu ne sentiras rien, attends, ne bouge pas, j'arrive !

Looping sortit ainsi de la pièce laissant Futé sur le ventre. Celui-ci tira une tête que lui seul pouvait comprendre.

-mais où veux-tu que j'aille, comment veux-tu que je bouge, je ne peux même pas me lever. Je ne risque pas d'aller loin…

Looping revint dans la pièce à vivre et retourna auprès de Futé. Il avait amené une boite avec lui. Il l'ouvrit non loin du corps sur le tapis et en sortit une fiole et une seringue, Futé reconnut le liquide aussitôt.

-mais où as-tu eut ça ?

-oh …ça….je l'ai emprunté au van de Barracuda pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de la remettre donc je l'ai gardé avec moi en attendant l'occasion qui se présenterait.

Il prit un peu de liquide avec la seringue puis reposa le flacon dans la boite avant de s'avancer vers la tête de Futé avec un coton imbibé d'alcool. Il embrassa comme il put son amant avant de nettoyer la peau avec le coton alcoolisé.

-ça va faire un tout petit peu mal….attention…bonne sieste mon chéri…

Sur ces derniers mots, il planta l'aiguille de la seringue dans le cou de Futé qui sursauta légèrement puis s'endormit aussitôt. Looping ne perdit pas son temps. Il reposa la seringue et prit une compresse imbibée d'alcool et nettoya la plaie entre les fesses de son partenaire. Une fois propre, il nettoya une aiguille avec de la teinture d'iode puis de l'alcool, passa le fil dans le chat et entama la reconstruction. Quelques minutes plus tard, une vingtaine tout au plus, il avait fini. Il fit un nœud avec le fil pour le maintenir en place, le cassa doucement avec une paire de ciseaux. Il nettoya une dernière fois avec de l'alcool à 90° puis recouvrit la plaie recousue d'un pansement qu'il découpa pour l'adapter à la forme de l'entre-fesse.

Une fois terminé, il remit le drap sur la partie là de l'anatomie de son partenaire qui dormait toujours à point fermés. Il nettoya tous les instruments qu'il avait utilisés et les rangea dans la boite de secours. Il retourna la mettre dans la chambre là où il l'avait planqué au cas où Barracuda tenterait de la retrouver. Puis il retourna auprès de Futé, il l'entoura de ses bras et le souleva, il le retourna de sorte qu'ils soient tous deux face à face puis il le posa délicatement sur le canapé, il le mit dans une position confortable puis alla chercher une couverture pour le maintenir au chaud, il était blanc, pas étonnant avec tout le sang qu'il avait perdu.

Il s'assit ensuite à côté de lui et alluma la télévision puis attendit tout en lisant le journal. Vers la fin de la matinée, midi allait bientôt frappé, Futé entrouvrit les yeux. Looping se tenait devant lui, les yeux dans les yeux. Il avait senti Futé remuait avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Futé sourit à cette vue qui ne tarda pas à l'embrasser. Looping lui caressa les cheveux puis lui chuchota doucement :

-alors ça va mieux ?

-et bien ma foi, oui, je ne sens rien ou alors c'est encore l'effet de la seringue. Tu as réussi ?

-aussi bien que l'aurait fait n'importe quel chirurgien qualifié. Tu as de nouveau un petit cucu tout neuf, et d'ici quelques jours, il sera de nouveau utilisable... Futé grimaça…mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'attendrais que tu sois prêt pour m'y recoller.

Futé sourit et l'embrassa. Ils décidèrent finalement d'aller prendre un bain ensemble dans la baignoire jacuzzi que possédait la salle de bain de la maison de location.

…

Quelle nuit tout de même pour nos deux petits tourtereaux mais tellement mignon, j'adore ce couple Futé/Looping = love x love !3 3 3


End file.
